


Alone With His Thoughts

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [8]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sadness, ahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Revenant has spent the days without Pathfinder.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Kudos: 49





	Alone With His Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8!!! Stay turned for more! Let me know how you find this one!!

Revenant had been walking back from a stroll around the drop ship, wanting to clear his mind! He’d tried sitting around the common area but Bangalore, Lifeline and that idiotic dumbass Mirage was there too. Revenant had been sitting there for a couple of minutes then Mirage walked in.   
“Haha! If only it wasn’t my scary murder robot!” He said trying to boost his confidence. All he had to do was walk in the room and Revenant had had enough. He stood up from his seat and started to walk off.   
“Where’d you think your goi.”  
“Out!” Revenant cut off which immediately put Mirage even more on edge.   
“Well I think you should sit down with us Rev! We need to talk” Mirage said placing a hand on Revenants shoulder which was a strain and a half, you know Revenant being twice the size of Mirage.  
Lifeline and Bangalore watched as Revenant slowly spun round and saw Mirages smile slowly fade into fear. Revenant shoved Mirage against the wall holding his arm around his neck pinning him on the tip of his toes struggling to breath.  
“Call me.... ‘Rev’ again... and I’ll slit you throat!” He said softly down mirages ear who started turning blue.   
“Knock it off dumbass!” Bangalore said pulling his arm away from Elliott who fell to the floor dramatically coughing and wheezing.   
“You’ve got some nerve... I like that” he said getting closer to her.   
“Quit ya fightin!” Lifeline shouted.   
Revenant scoffed “This was fun skinsuits but I was bored the moment you opened you mouth!”   
Revenant turned and left abruptly after.  
“That’s it run! I had ya! Next time I’ll de.. desss.. I’ll beat you!” Mirage said from the floor.  
Revenant walked down the long hallways of the drop ship still thinking about how to kill Mirage in an entertaining way. Then he stopped. He had gone the entire day without seeing Pathfinder, he hadn’t been in a game with him on his team nor had he even seen him in the games. He hadn’t showed himself in the drop ship when dropping to kings canyon! He looked around the garden area of the drop ship. He’d usually find Pathfinder looking at the roses and lilies but he wasn’t there, he checked by the fountain but only found Bloodhound with Artur who was perched above Bloodhound throwing down some branches that he’d pulled off.   
“Greetings Revenant, how may I help you?” Bloodhound questioned.   
“You can’t!” Revenant said bluntly beginning to turn away.   
“I have not seen your Partner Revenant.” They said calmly “But I imagine he is looking for you, the All-father will guide you way.” They said gently pushing them selves off the fountain.  
“...I haven’t seen him all day...”   
“You’re worried. It is only human” Bloodhound replied   
“Human” Revenant chuckled “I’m no skinsuit, there’s no emotions left.” He murmured to himself.  
“If not then what is Pathfinder to you?”   
Silence followed this question and Revenant slowly walked out the room feeling the slight smile burn into the back of his head as Revenant turned away.   
Revenant then walked past the kitchen where Wattson and Wraith were making dinner, Revenant snuck though hoping to not even look at them.  
“The last time I saw Path was this morning” Wraith stopped him. “I’m worried for him, let me know how he is when you find him” she said looking longingly at Revenant, who didn’t turn around. Wraith could have sworn he had nodded in acknowledgement.   
Revenant at this point had looked around the whole dropship he wasn’t even in his room which bewildered Revenant. All of Pathfinders favourite spaces and he was nowhere.  
Revenant approached the door to his room seeing it ajar slightly and hearing a slight whirring noise. He slid the door slowly seeing Pathfinder sitting on the floor of Revenants room messing with his Revenant Nessie.   
“Path?” Revenant asked softly   
“Oh! Hi friend!” Path said jumping a little and beginning to sit up.   
“Don’t... I’ll join you.” Revenant sat down on the floor crossing his dangly legs and took Pathfinders chunky hand into the slim of his own.   
“I’ve been looking for you all day” Revenant started the conversation.   
Pathfinder stayed silent which Revenant was surprised to hear   
“What have you been doing?” He questioned ....  
Again silence.   
“You know I’m not going to be able to think of anything soon... so we’re gonna be sitting in silence.”   
“I don’t mind” Pathfinder said finally quietly. His voice synthesisers where crackling and cutting out as if he where crying.  
“Who has done this to you.” Revenant said with aggression to his tone.   
“No one!” Path said panicking “I guess I’ve done this to myself...” he said slowly looking on to the floor. His screen wasn’t even showing ... anything to be exact.  
“I have been thinking about my creator...”  
Revenant grunted in acknowledgment and softly stroked the back of Paths hand.   
Pathfinders words can our way too quickly for Revenant to catch.   
“I didn’t catch that Path.” He said with his complete straight face.   
“I... what if.. what if they didn’t want me! What if they left me there because they didn’t want to see me!”   
Revenant sat sat there... not knowing what to do.   
“I’ve always been looking for them and I can’t find them anywhere!”   
“Sh.. should I go and get Wattson or Wraith?” Revenant said nervously   
Pathfinder continued “why would I want to speak to them? I love you and ... I thought it would be best to speak to you?”   
“I.. I’m not good at emotions..” Revenant said slowly “the last emotion I have left is hatred”   
“You spend time with me! Are you angry when ever your with me?” Pathfinder optics looked more shiny than usual as if tears where streaming from behind the glass.  
“No! I... I’m not angry when I’m with you at least! I.. enjoy ... spending time with you..” he said as quietly as possible.   
Pathfinder then turned to face Revenant both of them where now emitting a low humming sound, Path slouched a bit and placed his head on to Revenants shoulder. “I enjoy spending time with you too Revenant” Pathfinder said softly. He voice box had began to return to normal.  
Revenant broke the silence “We don’t need to find your creator.... not if you don’t want to..” he said softly “we can just focus... on.. on us” bringing Paths hand to his false lips and rubbing the back of Paths fingers gently across them.   
“I don’t know ... what I want to do anymore.” Pathfinder said slowly.   
“No I do.” He said chirping slightly.   
“I want to spend my life with you. Revenant!” He said with heart emojis finally breaking the black screen. He sat up and looked at Revenant who was still holding Paths hand next to his face.   
Revenant closed his eyes and sat there in silence.  
“If that is okay with you friend?”   
“.... if that is what you want.” Revenant replied gently squishing Paths hand   
“Yes I would very much appreciate that! I can still look for my creator but I want to focus on us more. That reminds me! Would you like to help look for my creator! I’m sure they would love to hear about you!” Path said cheering up slightly   
“I’m not going anywhere, not with out you.” Revenant replied   
“Thank you friend!” Path said wrapping his arms around Revenants waist.   
“I love you... Path”


End file.
